hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Sister
The Sister is a 2013 horror film. Background The film was written and produced by Annalise Menton. Meesa Bru co-created and wrote the film. Plot 15 year old Elise is a happy teenager living with her single mum, Fiona. Fiona later announces to Elise that she is now in a happy relationship with single father, Edward. Elise is later introduced to Edward and finds out that he also had an 8 year old daughter, Robyn, who Fiona also didn't know about. Elise realises that Fiona is angry with Edward for not mentioning Robyn and tries to convince her mum that she should leave Edward for such a big secret. Fiona seems agree with Elise. Elise comes home from school the following week and finds Edward in her house. He tells her that he was visiting Fiona and she'll be home soon, and he wants to speak to her. She refuses and runs upstairs, only to find Robyn in her room playing. Elise is angry with Robyn and tries to get her out of the room, but Robyn thinks that it is a game and continues to play. Fiona comes home and explains to Elise that she can't live without Edward, her heart has never been so complete, she has never felt so much joy and love. She has askes him and Robyn to move in and wants Elise to respect her wishes and get on well with them. The following morning at breakfast, Robyn calls Elise her sister, causing Elise to rush off to school in anger. She speaks to her friend Amanda and tells her how angry she is. Later that night Elise finds out that Amanda has died in a car crash and is completely devasted. As she cries in her room, her door slowly opens, and Robyn comes in. She sits on the bed with Elise and boggles beside her, planning on comforting her, but with Elise ignoring her. Elise struggles with Amandas death and having Edward and Robyn living with her. Robyn randomly appears wherever in the house Elise is, the bathroom, the kitchen, the garden, walking to school, she appears and always smiles and says "Hi, sister!" believing Elise to be her big sister forever. Elise continues to dislike Robyn but Robyn takes no notice, telling Elise that she loves her so much. Fiona and Edward soon plan on marrying, and tell the girls. Robyn is delighted that Elise will officially be her half-sister but this panics Elise. She attempts to run away but as she gets to the door, she opens it and finds Robyn waiting for her, who smiles and says "Silly sister Elise! How I do love you!". The next day, Elise comes home from school and realises that Edward and Fiona are out. She believes that Robyn must be out too and sets up the camera in her room to film a video diary, which she has started doing. She goes to the bathroom and returns to see Robyn playing on her bed, nesting in a throw on the bed. Elise refuses to and the girls have what Elise believes is a fight, but Robyn believes is playtime. Elise then lifts a ball and throws it at Robyns head. Robyn says "Ah!" and instantly goes limp. Elise checks and finds that she has killed Robyn. She appears a little distressed to start with, but then shows how insane she is, by moving Robyn onto the bed properly and applying makeup to make her "look as evil as she really is". As she does this she talks to Robyn, believing that she was always evil, never really wanted her to play with her, and sings distressed songs. As she does this she thinks that Robyn is laughing at her. After this she gets rid of Robyns body, but it is found instantly. As the police come to the house they find Edward playing with Elise, using the football that Robyn was killed with. Elise did this on purpose to frame Edward, and the police believe it was a "pink ball game gone wrong", and arrest Edward for the murder of Robyn. Fiona is devasted by the death and Elise tries to comfort her. Six months later, Elise is skipping happily home from school, and will be turnign sixteen the next day. As she gets home she finds a man standing in the kitchen. He introduces himself as Charlie and Fiona tells Elise that they have been dating and that she wants to marry Charlie. Elise is shocked and tells Fiona that she has rushed things. Charlie then tells Elise that there is somebody upstairs that would love to meet Elise. She slowly walks up the stairs and eventually into her bedroom. In the bedroom is a teenage girl, with hair similiar to Robyns, wearing a similiar hairband that Elise put in Robyns hair after her death. Elise is horrified and believes that Robyn has come back to haunt her. The girl walks over to Elise and shakes her hand, saying, "Hi, I'm Raven. I'm your new sister". Success The trailer for the film recieved over four million views on YouClown before the film was released. Once released the film was an instant success. Due to the films sucess, a sequel called The Brother, was filmed. Despite being a sequel it is not related to the plot in The Sister and has a different cast and setting. Follow up films The Brother The Cousin Cast Ashley O'Brian - as Elise, the 15 year old who murders her "sister", believing that she is evil. Katia Lerta - as Robyn, the 8 year old daughter of Edward, who loves her new "sister" Elise. Samantha Jones - as Fiona, the mother of Elise, and girlfriend of Edward. William Knights - as Edward, the father of Robyn and boyfriend of Fiona. Neil Saesha - as Charlie, the new boyfriend of Fiona, and father of Raven. Matilda Deelie - as Raven, the new "sister" at the end of the film, who is like an older version of Robyn.